Talk:Nyx/@comment-31104774-20180718193826
ok so nearly everyone i have met says nyx is trash. Ghoul nyx is just a halloween skin for it and it has the highest health IN THE GAME. and thats just its event version! its not defensless so long as your team fills its fighters. i have seen and BEEN INVOLVED IN huge fleet v nyx fight before. 3 times i believe. i was in the nyx twice out of them.on one occasion, all of our bases had been destroyed except one and the 2 factions allied with eachother seiging us were gathering at frion after they all repaired to full.They had 3 dreads, i cant remember the first one,they had some battleships and cruisers and then they had a few frigates to distract. we had a few people switching teams, we had a ton of people spamming chat with panicing and generally looked thouroughly scr*wed. our leader kept telling us everything was fine and the enemy teams kept pretty much putting stuff like "XD LOL" in chat every time he did. eventually they started warping to about 15k away from our base and ALL OF OUR TEAM despawned their ships. and then a single ship spawned. our leaders nyx. the enemy teams kept saying stuff like they would eat dat yummy nyx and have the base as desert and stuff like that. instinctively, everyone on our team got into an open fighter. people stopped spamming chat with panic and just went into team chat and got coordinated. at first the enemy team was still just getting closer and turrets started shooting along with a hasatan trying to torp the nyx. the first one down was an ampharos. then a hawklite. then a nova. then their has warped out. then a dread was hvlled and retreated. their retribution got hvlled and couldnt warp in time and died, and the explosion hvlled their apocolypse while their other ships were already warping or warped away. half their team lost their combat ships and our nyx simply despawned and respawned to regen its fighters.their last dread and random ships were at theirs main bases repairing. our nyx didnt repair. it just de/respawned to refill the fighters. it wasnt even hvlled although it might have been for a few seconds at one point. the nyx then PROCEEDED to warp to red teams base and then open the fighters. we filled them up and were let lose. the dread despawned and a cruiser or something died, everyone at the base despawned and we DESTROYED IT using just the 11 nyxesions. the nyx went back to base to despawn/respawn and refill its fighters, and then we sieged the OTHER base. and blew it up. for those who say nyxs suck IT CAN NOT ONLY DEFEND AGAINST A 2 FACTION SIEGE WITH DREADS AND BATTLESHIPS BUT IT CAN WIPE HALF OF THEM OUT AND TURN AROUND TO SEIGE THEM WITHOUT REPAIRING OR BEING HULLED. A PROTOTYPE WOULD BE ALMOST DEAD OR ALREADY DEAD BY DOING THAT. prototype vs nyx? NYX WOULD PROBS WIN SO LONG AS THE FIGHTERS ALL WERE FILLED! NYX IS STILL THE SINGLE BEST CARRIER FOR FLEET COMBAT! besides. borealis costs more, and its fighters have less health and weoponry than nyxesion. borealis itself has less health than the nyx. its not even as BIG as the nyx even though its slightly longer its still not as big in total size. just because it has a few more fighters even though they are worse than nyxesions its more expensive. sure rhino can siege with spinal and turrets but if it gets swarmed by nyxesions its dead. nyx remains #1 fleet combat carrier.